Kiri
Joining New characters are welcome to start as ninjas of Kiri, however they must have been born and raised in Kiri. Characters starting as non-affiliated ninjas, or those who wish to come from outside the village as part of their background, will need to join via RP. History Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里,Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. Little of Kirigakure's early history is known. Sometime in the past due to great enmity between the Second Mizukage and the Second Tsuchikage, the two men eventually killed each other in a final confrontation. When the village partook in the Third Shinobi World War, a group of jōnin and ANBU-level shinobi from the village faced both Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara of Konohagakure. This battle culminated in Kakashi killing Rin much to the Kirigakure shinobi's anguish as they had seemingly used Rin as a guinea pig and wanted to at least retrieve her body. However, these shinobi were subsequently killed by Obito Uchiha who had witnessed everything.[1] Kirigakure does seem to have experienced a number of internal conflicts. The Kaguya clan once waged war against Kirigakure to quench their lust for battle and were slaughtered by the village's superior forces.[2] Because of their efficiency on the battlefield, those with kekkei genkai are fielded in times of war, but Kirigakure ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water are suspicious of those with genetic abilities and have persecuted them in the past.[3] This persecution is known to have reached the point where parents imprisoned children or attempted to kill their children and entire clans were wiped out. During the reign of the Fourth Mizukage, Kirigakure began using a new graduation ritual for their academy: death matches for students who wish to move on into the ranks of ninja. This act earned the village the infamous nickname "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato). Students who did exceptionally well during the graduation became prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a group of ninja skilled with bladed weapons. Though this practice was eventually discontinued after Zabuza Momochi slaughtered an entire graduating class, not yet being a student himself. Yagura's term as Mizukage caused great turmoil for the village; ninja began craving power and taking part in questionable activities such as in Zabuza's case when he attempted to assassinate the Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen who was disillusioned by the corruption, was among those who knew the truth that Yagura was really being controlled by Obito Uchiha, yet sided with the masked ninja and eventually defected after trying to overthrow the government and assassinating several officials. Because of this association, many believed the Akatsuki was created in Kirigakure rather than Amegakure. When Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, took office, the village took a new stance and began working on their diplomatic relations and internal policies as well as their overall image while aiming to be recognised as a more open-minded nation. Kirigakure had two tailed beasts in its possession: the Three-Tails and the Six-Tails. The Three-Tails was sealed within Yagura, though by the time Akatsuki went after it, it was roaming free. The Six-Tails' host, Utakata, was captured and had his tailed beast extracted by Akatsuki. Recent History Thirty-Seven years ago, Kiri’s swordsmen had a mission that they were to undertake directly from the Mizukage; they were to defect and control large groups of missing-nin. They carried their missions successfully, gaining Kiri the pity of the other countries and the aid of an insurmountably large army. They used the missing-nin to start a new war. They started with Konoha; they have long hated the fame and prosperity that Konoha had received from the war and decided to bring down retribution. The attack came as a complete surprise and two of the swordsmen’s forces left Konoha in ruins. The attack wasn't focused on the Konohagakure shinobi; it was directed at the civilians and the structures. They continued these methodical attacks on all the other villages, though five of the seven swordsmen died in the process and their blades were shipped back to Kirigakure. The two remaining swordsmen returned to Kirigakure with distrust towards the Mizukage and killed her in cold-blood. The other villages caught on to what Kiri was up to; they were already suspicious and when news reached them it was confirmed. As for the swordsmen, the two collected the other five swords and took on apprentices as they defected from the village. Kirigakure was disliked and distrusted by most for its attack on the other villages, even though most of the people left in charge after this period of turmoil were not involved in the attacks. Michio Nobou, who succeeded the previous Mizukage, represented the people well, trying to make peace with the others, but was often misunderstood and not trusted due to Kirigakure's past. Kiri’s economy is on a smaller scale than most villages, though it gets by well enough. Recent Developments The shinobi of Kirigakure undertook missions to increase the profile and coffers of the village. In particular a couple have missions were undertaken jointly with ninja from Amegakure in an effort to strengthen the alliance between the two hidden villages. Persuaded by Hayate, who delivered a message from the Mizukage, the Seven Swordsmen returned to the Mist. During a Kage summit, Michio Nobou the Mizukage at the time, was killed. He was replaced by Amaya Hozuki. Not long after Amaya became the Mizukage, she began the construction of a seishin chakra enhanced army and made arrangements to replace the newly returned Seven Swordsmen. During the planned public execution of the Seven, the seishin-enhanced army rampaged through the city, creating great destruction and providing an opening for the Seven to escape the city with Samehada, though the remaining swords remained in Kiri's possession. The special army was completely eradicated by the then-Raikage, Masura, who not long after declared war against the other major villages. Kiri began the process of rebuilding, but suffered from low morale and made slow progress. Ei-Ji, leader of the Seven, challenged Amaya for leadership and killed her, becoming the new Mizukage. On the heels of this, he pardoned hundreds of missing-nin, returning them to the ranks of Kirigakure. Under Ei-Ji's leadership, the village did very well economically and militarily with high citizen and ninja morale. Recently, Ei-Ji died in a tragic assassination attack. A new Mizukage, Rumi, was appointed and the village continues it's return to the ways of "The Bloody Mist". Most recently, Kiri learned of a planned attack against the village, and secretly undertook plans to thwart an attack by an outside force. The plans came to fruition when, during the Coalition in the Sound, an army consisting of Konoha and Ame shinobi attempted to attack Kiri. They never made it to the village and were brutally crushed by Kiri-nin. As a result, hostilities between Kiri and Konoha/Ame are at a peak and a state of war exists. Category:Villages